


Fuck for Valentine

by kris_stein



Series: Неприкасаемый [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_stein/pseuds/kris_stein
Summary: Кит и Сэм не отмечают День влюблённых, но ради святого Валентина можно сделать исключение.
Relationships: Сэм/Кит
Series: Неприкасаемый [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947505
Kudos: 6





	Fuck for Valentine

Небо затягивали пушистые многослойные облака, которые исподтишка темнели, явно собираясь обрушить на город дождевые потоки; свет постепенно мерк, словно сумерки сегодня решили наступить раньше. Однако, несмотря на серость и подкрадывающуюся сырость, всё вокруг казалось Киту тошнотворно ярким. Обычно приглушённые тона улиц были взорваны кричаще алыми и розовыми пятнами.

Кит поморщился, нацепил тёмные очки и заметил косой взгляд Сэма, в котором сквозила зависть.

— Чего они все вырядились? — Сакред без особого интереса посмотрел на молодёжь, столпившуюся у спящего фонтана, и отклонился ближе к стенам домов, чтобы не сталкиваться со взбудораженными туристами.

Его за жалкие десять минут, что они провели на улице, задели локтями и плечами уже три раза, и холод, растёкшийся от затылка по позвоночнику, всё не проходил. То, что теперь от людей его отделял Сэм, не помогало расслабиться.

Картер глянул на экран телефона и мрачно выдал:

— Блять.

— Что?

— Четырнадцатое февраля.

Кит чуть не выронил сигарету. Прикурив, он сощурился, угадал в красных пятнах на другой стороне площади здоровенные надувные сердца и притормозил на углу дома. Здесь была идеальная ниша, в которой его, окружённого с трёх сторон холодным камнем, никто не мог достать.

— А я ведь предлагал остаться дома.

— Мы никуда не выходили… дня четыре? Сколько можно, — покачал головой Сэм, тоже прикурил и огляделся.

Людей кругом становилось всё больше. Было шумно; компания у фонтана над чем-то громко смеялась; парочки на площади то и дело сливались в объятиях и поцелуях; двери кафешек безостановочно хлопали, пуская посетителей; уже почти все столики на улице были заняты сияющими влюблёнными.

Кит забился поглубже в свою нишу, выдохнул густое облако дыма и закашлялся так, что очки чуть не слетели с широкой переносицы.

— Ты не поверишь, — прохрипел он. — Я мог бы не выходить неделями. Если организовать поставки на дом.

— Мечтай, — фыркнул Сэм, бросил окурок в мусорку вслед за Китом и кивнул на одну из улиц: — Идём.

Но не успел сделать и шага, как в его запястье вцепились костлявые пальцы.

— Мы в центре сраного Парижа в сраный День святого Валентина, ты издеваешься? Пошли домой. Пожалуйста. А завтра буду выгуливать тебя хоть с утра до вечера.

Сэм вырвал руку из захвата и резко шагнул почти вплотную, загораживая от площади, людей и буйства розово-красного спектра. Кита затопила густая тень, виска коснулось размеренное дыхание.

— Всё будет в порядке, — внушительно произнёс Сэм. — Тебя никто не тронет. А если тронет, я нахуй оторву ему руки. Договорились?

— Ты же знаешь, что я ненавижу толпы, — ровно отозвался Кит, стискивая в карманах ледяные пальцы.

Он был в ловушке, и они наверняка оба это понимали. Кит не мог просто развернуться и уйти один — тогда его захлестнут волны счастливых людей, и он захлебнётся собственной паникой.

— Знаю. Но если ты всё время будешь сидеть дома, страх никуда не денется, — голос Сэма был мягким и беспощадным. — Давай так: пообедаем где-нибудь, и сразу домой.

Кит не потрудился кивнуть — его согласие не требовалось. Сэм его не держал, он мог уйти, но вместо этого вцепился в подставленный локоть. Картер ощутимо напрягся, когда пальцы смяли жёсткую чёрную кожу куртки и впились в его руку, но не отстранился.

— Здесь никому до тебя нет дела, — произнёс Сэм, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках подходящего кафе. — Бояться нужно не толпы, а одиночек, тебе ли не знать.

— Заткнись, — прошипел Кит, придвигаясь ближе.

В четвёртом заведении наконец-то нашлось место. Всё кругом было обвешано розовыми сердечками, обклеено купидонами и заставлено красными свечами. Кит медленно приподнял очки, не веря своим глазам, с отвращением скривился и заявил:

— Я передумал. Толпы лучше, чем этот пиздец.

— Тебе просто нужно проникнуться атмосферой, — сказал Сэм. Его выражение лица выдавало глубокое презрение.

Они протиснулись к единственному свободному столику в самом дальнем углу, до которого почти не дотягивался интимный свет из-под бордовых абажуров. Стол был пустой — без сердечек, узорчатой скатерти и рекламных стоек — и довольно сильно шатался.

— Ну вот, хоть здесь нет всего этого романтического дерь… 

Кит осёкся: рядом с ними возник недовольный официант, который снабдил стол свечой и вазочкой с искусственными цветами — видимо, взамен скатерти, и затараторил что-то непонятное.

— Мы не говорим по-французски, — прервал его Сэм, и официант раздражённо поджал губы.

— Пг’ежде, чем я пг’иму заказ, — неуверенно начал картавить он, неправильно ставя ударение в каждом втором слове, — ви должны знать, что если ви выложить в инстагг’ам фото с объятия или поцелуй и подписать тегом с названием кафе, вам будет скидка десять пг’оцентофф.

Его голос затих под прицелом ледяного взгляда серых глаз, и он сбежал, снова пробормотав что-то на французском.

Кит перевёл глаза на Сэма и вскинул брови: тот откровенно забавлялся, с улыбкой поджигая свечу, от которой тут же потянуло тяжёлым цветочным ароматом.

— У меня даже нет инстаграма, — поморщился Сакред.

— Зато у меня есть.

Улыбка Сэма стала шире, и Киту стоило немалого труда оторваться от неё, чтобы бросить в ответ:

— Ни за что.

Через несколько минут официант, вернувший на лицо маску независимости, принял у них заказ и вскоре принёс еду и вино. Парочки в зале ворковали, близко придвинувшись друг к другу, обнимались, соприкасались коленями. Двое позади Сэма шумно сосались уже минут пять. Парень справа всё это время нежно гладил ладонь своей девушки.

Кит стремительно опустошил бокал и налил себе ещё из графина.

— Что за идиотский праздник. Кто это вообще придумал? Представляю, как это было: «Хм, а почему бы нам раз в году не трахаться в память об обезглавленном святом мученике? Отличная ведь идея», — на одной ноте протянул Сакред и едва заметно приподнял уголки губ, когда Сэм рассмеялся.

— Если бы я был мучеником, я хотел бы, чтобы память обо мне отмечали именно так.

— И желательно сразу оргией, — скептически подсказал Кит. — С реками вина и жертвоприношениями.

— Я был бы языческим мучеником, — пожал плечами Картер.

— Не было таких.

— Почему?

— Понятия не имею.

Сэм задумчиво прожевал кусок лазаньи, глотнул вина и спросил:

— Но ведь если какой-нибудь злой христианин предлагал язычнику отречься от его веры в обмен на жизнь, а тот отказывался, то… 

— То он становился языческим мучеником. В теории, — насмешливо закончил за него Кит. — Но место мученикам есть только там, где найдутся те, кто будет их почитать. А язычники вымерли, как динозавры.

— Жаль, я читал, они праздновали с куда большим размахом, — вздохнул Сэм.

— Если тебе хочется поучаствовать в оргии, так и скажи, — скучающе протянул Кит, но Картер в ответ лишь смешно сморщил нос.

Официант унёс пустые тарелки и принёс Сэму десерт: жуткое нечто из теста с заварным кремом, взбитыми сливками и кондитерской посыпкой. Кит не удивился бы, окажись внутри ещё и нутелла, сдобренная кусочками шоколада.

— Буе… Буешь? — поинтересовался Сэм с набитым ртом.

— Нет, спасибо, — Сакред смотрел на стремительно исчезающий десерт с неподдельным ужасом. — Обойдусь без сахарной комы.

— Мне больше достанется. Но, может, хотя бы попробуешь?

Перед глазами возникли измазанные в креме пальцы и призывно пошевелились. Кит неуверенно облизал губы, и Сэм замер, кажется, даже забыв о своём десерте.

Тишину нарушил нервный прерывистый вдох.

— Ну как хо…

Сакред поймал его запястье и сильно сжал. Он знал, что прятал Сэм за этим невозмутимым тоном. Разочарование. Страх. Безнадёжность.

Шли дни, недели, месяцы, а кокон, окружающий Кита, оставался всё таким же прочным.

Внутри всё заледенело, и Сакред, не обращая внимания на дрожь, осторожно провёл языком по испачканным пальцам. Настороженный взгляд сверлил Сэма, но тот ничего не говорил и не делал — только смотрел потемневшими глазами. В горле встал ком колючего страха. Кит сглотнул — не помогло.

Сэм смотрел так, словно готов завалить его прямо на этом столе, но не двинулся ни на миллиметр. Кит обхватил подушечки губами и погрузил пальцы в рот.

Приторный вкус крема смешался с солоноватым привкусом кожи, и Сакред резко отстранился, едва поймав рвущийся наружу стон.

Страх, свернувшийся в животе, переплёлся с возбуждением: Кит не испытал бы такого сладкого ужаса, даже облизывая дуло пистолета или наточенный кинжал.

— Точно не хочешь получить скидку в десять процентов? — севшим голосом осведомился Сэм. 

Не успел он договорить, как Кит потянул его на себя и заткнул рот грязным, вязким, липким от крема поцелуем. Парочка за соседним столиком косилась на них с одобрительной насмешкой.

— Жаль, официант не сказал, подойдёт ли фотка, как ты обсасываешь мои пальцы.

— Можешь сделать такую дома.

— Можем поехать прямо сейчас, — завороженно прошептал Сэм. — Я думал предложить кино, но… Как насчёт того, чтобы потрахаться в память о святом Валентине?

Кит коротко рассмеялся:

— Первая толковая идея за день. — Он пробежался пальцами по шее Сэма, чувствуя, как волоски на ней встают дыбом, и кивнул на тарелку с десертом: — Доедай свою мечту диабетика и поехали.


End file.
